The chosen one
by Liviamm10
Summary: O despertar do escolhido chega, trazido ao mundo com o propósito de salva lo... Embarque nessa história aonde acompanhamos a jornada de Ash ketchum, quem tem o objetivo de ser o maior mestre Pokémon que já existiu e bom, Um mestre aura.


_** The chosen one**_

No inicio da criação do mundo Pokémon, havia um grande caos que corrompia o universo.

Porém, no meio de tudo isso, apareceu um misterioso ovo, que continha o primeiro Pokémon.

Este ficou conhecido como Arceus, The Original.

Com seu incrível poder Arceus criou então mais dois seres que foram nomeados de Dialga e Palkia.

Dialga recebeu o poder de controlar o tempo, e quanto à Palkia foi dado o poder de controlar o espaço. O deus Pokémon sabendo que ainda faltava muito para seu universo estar em pleno funcionamento, criou Giratina.

Este recebeu o poder de controlar a antimatéria e com o dever de levar a alma dos Pokémons mortos para o mundo inferior, porém devido à sua agressividade foi banido para o mundo reverso. Esses três Pokémons foram conhecidos como o trio da criação

Enquanto o universo estava sendo criado, The original criou outros seres:

Azelf ser da força, Uxie ser da sabedoria e Mesprit ser das emoções. Supostamente nasceram do mesmo ovo.

Os três que mais tarde foram concebidos o nome de trio dos lagos, criaram juntos então o ser humano dando cada um sua habilidade (força, sabedoria e emoção).

Também fora criado mew para ajudar a criar e governar o mundo Pokémon. É conhecido como o Pokémon DNA.

O Deus Pokémon criou Groudon para criar e controlar a terra, Kyogre para criar e controlar a água e Rayquaza para criar e controlar o ar. Groudon w Kyogre enquanto criavam acabaram se encontrando e começaram uma grande guerra para decidir qual elemento governaria quase destruindo tudo o que criaram.

Rayquaza, porem, desceu da camada de ozônio onde vivia e parou a briga adormecendo os dois. Os três ficaram conhecidos como o trio climático.

Regigigas então veio a nascer com o propósito de patrulhar e modelar a terra. Teve seus ajudantes: Regirock, Regice e Registeel que ficaram conhecidos como o trio dos Regis.

Arceus deu origem a Heatran, que controla a lava; estado, seu jeito e seus fenômenos.

Ele deu origem a Cresselia, a qual ficou encarregada de controlar os sonhos, que é o oposto de Darkrai, responsável pelos pesadelos. A dupla lunar.

Criou, também, dois irmãos, conhecidos como Latias e Latios, para juntos serem os guardiões do infinito, isto é, das outras dimensões e Mundos Paralelos. A dupla eternidade.

Arceus fez Celebi e Shaymin para juntos controlar e proteger a natureza. Celebi tem o poder de viajar no tempo.

Arceus criou Lugia e Ho-Oh, como aves irmãs, para levarem a paz e a prosperidade aos humanos. Lugia morava numa torre e Ho-Oh em outra, em Ecruteak City. Todavia, estes Pokémons tinham uma rivalidade territorial, rivalidade que provoca uma batalha para ver quem cederia à localidade. Contudo, no meio da batalha, um raio incendiou a torre de Lugia, forçando-lhe a ceder seu território e a procurar uma nova morada: os mares. Para glorificar seu poder, Ho-Oh cria três Pokémons: Raikou (o raio que atingiu a torre), Entei (o fogo que foi gerado pelo raio) e Suicune (a chuva que apagou o fogo). Ficaram conhecidos como trio dos cães lendários sendo governados por Ho – oh.

Lugia foi morar próximo a três ilhas que ficavam em volta de uma única e assim como Ho-Oh, para provar que tinha poder, criou três Pokémons: Articuno para a primeira ilha, o gelo; Zapdos, para a segunda ilha, o raio; e Moltres, o fogo, para terceira ilha.

Ficaram conhecidos como o trio das aves lendárias governado por Lugia.

Esses dois titãs foram nomeados de dubla das torres.

Arceus criou Jirachi para ser a Estrela dos Desejos, ou seja, que ela fosse os sonhos e as esperanças dos humanos, trabalhando em conjunto com Azelf.

Ele também gerou Manaphy para ser o Príncipe dos Mares, ou seja, controlá-los, junto de Lugia, que controla as correntes marítimas. Kyogre, criador dos mares, foi adormecido por Rayquaza. O Príncipe dos Mares também tinha um filho: Phione.

Também foram criados outros nove lendários por Arceus:

O trio dos mosqueteiros – Cobalion, Virizion e Terrakion. Os três utilizam seus chifres como espadas de mosqueteiros. Cobalion possui o espírito de luta da valentia, Terrakion possui o espírito de luta da brutalidade e Virizion possui o espírito de luta da delicadeza.

Trio dos Kamis - Tornadus, Thundurus e Landorus. Tornadus é capaz de produzir grandes vendavais. Thundurus é capaz de gerar trovoadas e tempestades. Landorus é capaz de trazer fertilidade para os campos.

Trio do equilibro - Reshiram, Zekrom e Kyurem. Reshiram representa o conceito de Yang (positivo, luz, etc.). Zekrom representa o conceito de Yin (negativo, trevas, etc.). Kyurem representa o conceito de Wuji (o vazio, a ausência de Yin-Yang).

O deus Pokémon então terminou suas criações quanto a Pokémon, foi até a maior montanha conhecida como Monte Coronet e então criou o lugar que ficou conhecido como "Hall off origens".

Este era um amplo salão com espaço suficiente para caber todos os lendários e com o objetivo de ser a casa do original além de ser o lugar onde seriam travadas reuniões para decidir o futuro do mundo.

Arceus então chegou á uma decisão final...

**_Timeskyp_**

Todas as criações que eram aproximadamente 40 estavam a encarar seu deus quando o mesmo começou:

Meus filhos (as) e bem... Netos trouxe todos aqui com o objetivo de informa-los de que hoje estarei fazendo minha ultima criação – neste ponto, todos o encaravam curiosos –.

Porém não será um Pokémon já que a partir de agora esse dever é de mew, más antes devo informar que temos um novo lendário, mas que não foi criado por mim, apresento – vos:

Deoxys, o Ser Espacial.

(Deoxys é um Pokémon vírus alienígena que veio do espaço e caiu no planeta em um meteoro. O seu corpo costuma sofrer mutações constantes, pois sua forma é instável. Quando seu corpo não está normal, pode estar numa forma que melhora o seu ataque, ou numa forma que facilita a sua defesa, ou até mesmo numa forma que aumenta sua velocidade. Quando Deoxys vai trocar de forma, uma aurora surge e ele começa a alterar sua estrutura celular. A sua grande inteligência vem da esfera cristalina que tem em seu peito).

Arceus após apresentar logo de cara percebeu que seu filho Rayquaza não gostou de Deoxys.

- Espero profundamente que aceitem seu novo irmão mesmo que não fora criado por mim. Más temos outro assunto a tratar, daqui muitos séculos talvez até mesmo milênios ou pode ser amanhã o mundo irá precisar de um salvador com essa ideia resolvi criar: _The chosen one_.

-Olhares confusos-

-Esse terá parte minha aura e deverá ser tratado como igual por todos assim peço – vos que se encontrarem – no ajude – o a desencadear seus poderes, até logo meus filhos e, por favor, não me acordem.

Com isso um portal foi criado e _"The original"_ entrou em estado de dormência.


End file.
